


I love you

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [12]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Jonghwa is a bit dumb, but Kyungtak likes him either way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM BACK WITH THIS AU  
> that only took forever, sorry   
> i still love this au but oh god how do i write??

It felt like his back was made more out of tape than actual skin and flesh. Jonghwa sighed, gripping the railing of the stairs and took a deep breath before heading up towards Kyungtak's apartment. He was lucky, he wasn't injured this time, just very sore.   
  
He took another deep breath before knocking on Kyungtak's door. The games had been out of town and Kyungtak hadn't been able to come along. Jonghwa had assured him it was fine, he could manage being alone a weekend but Kyungtak had been sulking for the whole week. The sound of the door being unlocked made Jonghwa snap out of his thoughts and he looked up. He opened his mouth to say something but as soon as the door opened, Kyungtak all but threw himself over Jonghwa.  
  
It hurt.  
  
Jonghwa let out a groan, his whole body arching even more. Kyungtak immediately let him go and backed a step. "I'm sorry!" he said, still smiling and Jonghwa just laughed. "You're not injured are you?"  
  
"No," Jonghwa shook his head as Kyungtak let him into the apartment. "Just a bit sore." He looked around the apartment, taking off his shoes and he noted just how quiet it was. "Where's Daewon?"  
  
"He's at your apartment," Kyungtak said, taking Jonghwa's hand to drag him to the living room. "Said something about watching movies with Jun," he continued and Jonghwa just hummed, smiling widely as Kyungtak leaned closer to kiss Jonghwa. "I missed you," he said, tone whiny and kissed Jonghwa again.  
  
"I missed you too," Jonghwa mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kyungtak's waist, pulling him closer. Kyungtak smiled against his lips and pulled back a little, taking a moment to just study Jonghwa's face.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked, stroking some of Jonghwa's caramel colored bangs out of his face.   
  
"I only got bronze," Jonghwa said, averting his gaze a little. "Sorry."  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" There was a hint of humor in Kyungtak's voice and Jonghwa looked back at him. Kyungtak was grinning, shining like the sun and Jonghwa's heart stuttered.   
  
"I wanted to win..." he swallowed. "You know... make you proud..." Wow that sounded dumb. Jonghwa could feel his ears and cheeks heat up and he once again avoided Kyungtak's eyes.   
  
"You're dumb," Kyungtak said, gently gripping Jonghwa's chin and forced him to look at him. "I'm very proud of you. You're at the national reserve team, that's pretty impressing. You have a few articles written about you. Soon people will call you non-stop for interviews." He gave Jonghwa a quick kiss, still grinning. "Just you wait."  
  
Jonghwa's heart felt like it was about to explode and he didn't know what to say. His brain was trying to come up with something. Anything.  
  
"I love you," he blurted, eyes widening when he realized what he just said. They hadn't gone _there_ just yet. Oh god, what if it was too early? What if-  
  
Kyungtak gently flicked Jonghwa's forehead. "You're thinking too much," he said, clearly amused. "I love you too."


End file.
